


Something Sparkly

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confused Alec Lightwood, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Alec just wants to get something sparkly for Magnus...
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	Something Sparkly

**Author's Note:**

> Another random idea I had, hope you enjoy it!

Naomi looked around the store, today was her first day working at the makeup store and her job was to help people find what they wanted. Most people seemed to know what they were looking for, so her job had been pretty easy so far.

She looked over at where a tall man with black hair and incredibly blue eyes was standing, looking at the display of red lipsticks in confusion. Over the course of the day, she had seen a few others who had similar looks on their faces and they always turned out to be confused boyfriends who were getting something for their girlfriend.

Naomi wished she had a boyfriend like that, or a girlfriend. She really wasn't picky.

Naomi was about to walk over and offer her assistance to the man when he pulled out his phone and started to talk to someone.

"Magnus, what's the difference between a crème and a matte?" he asked, still holding the two lipsticks. The person on the other side of the phone must have explained it to him, though he still didn't look any less confused, "Which one do I get Izzy? She said she wanted something that would stay on during hunts," after a pause, he set one of the lipsticks down, "Okay, thanks. What did you want me to get you? Oh right, the blue one... and the eye pencil thingy. Got it, see you later, love you," He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket before looking around the store in confusion.

Naomi stepped forward, "Excuse me, would you like some help?" she asked and the man looked relieved

"Yes please, I'm looking for a blue lipstick and one of the eye pencil thingies," he replied

"Of course, the more colourful lipsticks are over here," Naomi told him and lead him over to the display, "Buying something for your girlfriend?"

The man shook his head, "Boyfriend, and my sister. Magnus sent me down to get him some stuff but then Izzy decided I needed to get her more makeup too. Not that either of them need it,"

"Oh, sorry for assuming!" Naomi apologised, instantly feeling guilty that she had assumed he was straight. That being said, he didn't really give off gay vibes to her, but she needed to learn not to judge people off stereotypes.

"It's fine, I get the assumption," the man shrugged and held up a lipstick for her to look at, "Do you think he would like this one?"

"I'm not sure, it depends on his taste and what looks good on him. Very few people can pull off that shade," Naomi replied

"Everything looks good on him," the man said and pulled out his phone, he held it up so she could see a photo on it. It was of a very beautiful Asian man with spiked black hair, Naomi thought he must have been wearing some kind of contacts, because his gold-green eyes were slit pupiled, like a cat's.

"I think it would look good on him," Naomi answered and the man smiled and put his phone back in his pocket, Naomi caught a flash of a black tattoo on his hand as he did so and she wondered what it meant.

"Thanks, uh, where's the eye pencil thing?" the man asked, back to looking confused

"Over here," Naomi took him over to the eyeliner display and watched as he picked one out with a lot more ease than the lipsticks.

When he caught her looking he just shrugged and said, "This one's his favourite,"

"It's really sweet that you're willing to do this for him, most guys won't even set foot in a makeup store," Naomi said. She thought it was really cute that he even knew which eyeliner was his boyfriend's favourite, despite clearly having no knowledge on makeup himself

"Yeah, it's weird. Makeup's gender neutral. Besides, what's the worst thing people are going to think about me being in here? That I'm gay? Well, they're not wrong," the guy replied, laughing

"Very true," Naomi laughed with him before leading him over to the check-out to pay for his things.

Over the next few months, Naomi became familiar with the regulars of the store. A tall black haired girl with an impossibly large ruby necklace, a pretty woman with beautiful amber eyes (Naomi did not have a crush on her thank you very much), a tall Asian man who always seemed to be buying something glittery (and looked like someone she had seen before, but she couldn't place him), among many others.

It was a chilly December afternoon when Naomi saw the man she had helped on her first day again. This time, he was accompanied by the girl with the ruby necklace who seemed to be taking delight in his obvious distress.

"What should I get him?" the man asked

"Alec, seriously, as long as it's sparkly he'll love it. What about this?" the woman sighed, holding up an eyeshadow palette

Alec shook his head, "He already has that one, Izzy,"

Izzy put the palette back down and held up another, "This?"

Alec shook his head, "No,"

Seeing that this might take a while, Naomi walked over to them.

"Hi, can I help you?" Naomi asked politely

"Please, my dear brother here is trying to get something for his boyfriend's birthday but has no clue what he wants," Izzy sounded exasperated

Alec muttered a half hearted "Something sparkly,"

"That really doesn't narrow it down," Izzy sighed

"How about body glitter?" Naomi suggested and Alec nodded

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good," he agreed and Naomi showed them the display. After a while, Alec managed to pick out one that he thought his boyfriend would like.

Naomi thought it was sweet, how much effort Alec had put into this. How he had painstakingly looked for a glitter that his boyfriend (Magnus, Naomi had learned) didn't already have and would like. Even though she hadn't seen them together, she was sure that they were a really cute couple.

A few weeks later, when she saw them together in the store just after New Year's, she was proven to be right. She also learned that Magnus was one of the regulars at the store and that she had been selling him makeup for months. It really is a small world.

Besides, if seeing the two men so happy together gave her enough of a boost to ask the amber-eyed woman out, then no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I would love to hear what you thought of it!!! In other news I got my first sunburn for this summer yesterday, so yaaaayyy... I wish iratzes were a real thing... As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
